


逆光

by AsFirework



Category: All光 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFirework/pseuds/AsFirework
Summary: 夏之光啊，你这样美丽又愚蠢、善良又天真，如果不是遇见我，你该会有多可怜。
Kudos: 12





	逆光

路人×光  
路人是大帅哥  
超级变态的  
pua+dirty talk  
接受不了请点叉

0

我注意他很久了。

1

我尽管十五岁那年分化成了alpha，可从小到大身体都不算太好。其实说来也不是什么大病，而是日照性皮炎。高一刚开学，我拿着对紫外线过敏的诊断证明，去找班主任开假条。班主任肖老师是一个一心一意为学生考虑好老师，他语重心长地安慰我又劝我可以参加一些体育活动，提高身体免疫力，其实这些我都知道，于是不是很想理会他，更懒得反驳。直到他说——

“其实多接触光可以增加皮肤的耐受性。”

“是啊，可我一见光就浑身起疹子。”

之后我就被安排坐在了名字叫作夏之光的男生后面。

我知道夏之光是艺术生，开学典礼上他跳了轰动全校的中国舞，沉闷的礼堂里他是唯一的生气所在，还有一个令人惊叹的好名字。换座位的时候夏之光接过我的书包放在椅子上，大眼睛亮晶晶得像是真的有光芒，他笑着对我说，欢迎呀，以后大家都是哥们，说完拍了拍我的肩膀，握住了我的手。

他的手心有薄薄的茧，扎地我心里痒痒的。

从此之后，夏之光对我很照顾，尤其是我们一起做卫生的时候，他知道我不去上体育课，即使我给他解释过我的苍白是因为我无法晒太阳导致的，而非是低血糖，他仍一根筋地认为我孱弱地不像是alpha，甚至有时早上会扔一罐牛奶给我。他很爱喝牛奶，身上总是若有若无地浮绕着奶味。

他可以真够傻的，我好歹也是一个alpha啊。

那天我正趴在桌子上小眠，有人来和他说话。听声音是赵磊，他们窸窸窣窣地说着话，夏之光说差不多就是这几天，赵磊又关切的问要小心啊带够了没有，用不用他帮忙做值日让夏之光早点回家休息。夏之光说不用不用放心吧。他们声音有点大，我虽然被吵醒了，但决定继续装睡。

“其他人不知道吧，比如你后桌？”赵磊问。

“嘘，”夏之光轻轻地用气声说，“他在睡觉呢。”

我的呼吸埋在臂弯里，心脏嗵嗵地跳着，我这明亮如阿波罗的前桌夏之光拥有一个瞒着众人的秘密，这让我好奇而又兴奋。

整整一下午我都在猜测这是究竟是什么秘密，我想他会不会是要去和某人进行某种交易，会不会是他要向哪个幸运到该死的人类表白，会是谁呢。

我盯着他雪白笔挺的后颈和碎发，像一条白雪皑皑的小路，指引我走进兔子洞里冒险。想到入神，我竟然忍不住抚上他的发旋。他嘻笑着扭动身体，老师让他起立。  
他站起来，什么都没说，也没把我供出来。

老师一转过身，他就回头瞪我，眼睛大大的，一点威慑力都没有。

他真可爱。

我又想作弄他。把桌子后撤，拉歪他的椅子椅子拉歪，老师叫他坐下的时候，他不出所料地摔在了地上，书包里的东西掉了一地。全班哄堂大笑，他指着我嚷嚷：“是你的恶作剧对不对！”

他就连生气，都是极漂亮的。

一个小瓶不知道什么时候滚到了我的脚边，没等我看清楚是什么，夏之光就匆忙收起来丢进书包，拉上拉链，一节课没有再理我。

我预感这与他的秘密息息相关。

体育课的时候，留在班里的我拉开了他的书包，翻出那个小瓶子，我在药店买抑制剂的时候见过，这瓶标签写的是omega。

我回忆了一下他和赵磊的对话，似乎一切都迎刃而解，想到这里我居然兴奋到颤抖，把瓶子里的液体全都倒进洗手池里，灌入矿泉水，放回他的书包，继续趴在桌子上。

我要盘算一个计划。

我要得到他，我必须得到。

2

放学的时候，轮到我和他留下值日，我为今天下午的玩笑向他道歉，他坦然一笑表示他才没放在心上，他刚拎着满满的水桶进来，汗水顺着他的鬓角划过脸颊，他轻轻擦去，抬头冲我笑了一下，让我先回家吧，剩下的都交给他。

我感激地抱住他，他的腰太细了，盈盈一握。

他迟疑地挣扎开我，小声问我是不是抽烟了，我点点头贴在他耳侧吹着气说：“拜托你不要告诉老师哦，求求你了。”

他推开我，慌张中带着些紧张，低估了一句干什么这么肉麻！

我哈哈大笑走出门去，期待让我激动地发抖，我坐在楼梯上玩手机，闻到空气中的奶味越来越重，回到了教室。

眼前是我梦寐以求的场景。

夏之光疲累地倚在墙边趴在桌子上，空空的抑制剂瓶子被撇在地上，安静的教室可以清晰地听见他轻如蚊咛地呻吟，起起伏伏、断断续续。

他抬起头却看见站在门口撞见这一幕的我，惊慌失措。  
这诱人的场景冲击着我的头颅，我简直快要失控了。

“光哥？”我缓缓开口，声音居然这样沙哑，“你怎么了，生病了吗。”

“别…别过来…你…你快走！”

他红着眼眶冲我嚷着，领子已经被他自己扯开，脸和脖颈通红一片。

“怎么这么大的奶味？”我一步一步向他靠近。

他站起来踉踉跄跄地向后跑过去，后门被锁锁上了，他无处可躲，失力地倒了下去。

我拉开他环抱着膝盖的手臂，摘下他的眼镜，抬起他的下巴：“光哥…这是怎回事？哪里的牛奶打翻了吗？”

他的眼睛充满泪水，溢出来划过他的泪痣。

“我，”他的嘴唇已经被咬的红得不成样子，鼻头也哭的红红的，“我…呜呜…可能是我发情了…”

这副可怜的、天真的模样，我真恨不得操死他，就在这，就现在。

“你居然是omega？你出门不带抑制剂吗？”

“我不知道…我真的不知道…”他看着我眼睛已经因情欲失去焦距，“它怎么会失效呢？怎么会…”

“你怎么这么傻？！抑制剂失效都不知道？”

他哭着自责起来，让我赶紧走不要管他。

他颤抖着拿出手机打开微信，我见他哆哆嗦嗦地点开赵磊的对话框，太阳穴突突的跳着。

我夺过他的手机，攥住他争抢的手腕按向我的胯下。

“晚了夏之光。”我强大的信息素喷薄而出，早在他出门涮墩布就我一人在教室的时候，我就在教室的每一个角落散发了信息素，教室里溢满了浓烈烟草味道，他无处可逃了。

我从他不知所措的瞳孔中看到我此刻狰狞的表情。

“这全都怪你。”

3

我欺身吻住他饱满的嘴唇，蛮横的舔咬着，扣住他不断挣扎的头，终于他因为缺氧卸下力气，任由我掠夺，我亲着吻着，追逐着他的小舌，直到他开始无意识地回应我，才勉强将他放过。

我又得寸进尺地拉开他的校裤，此时已经是黏腻一片。他颤抖伸手来挡，再次被我强硬地攥住，他的手腕那样纤细，像是随时都会断掉。

“夏之光，你是要勾引我吧，你早计划好的对不对？”

他哭了，泪水划过泪痣沿着下颌线缓缓落下。

“对不起，对不起，我不是…我不知道怎么会这样…”

他已经濒临崩溃了，这很好。

“给我舔。”我捏住他秀气的下巴。

他的大眼睛里满满的不知所措，他那样看着我，像是一只盯着猎枪的小鹿。

“给我舔舔吧，”我向他示弱，我深知他向来心软得很，于是用凄然的眼光和他对视，“夏之光，你害的我好痛苦。”

他似乎真的心怀愧疚，犹豫地用纤细的手指抚过我的硬物。我急不可耐地抵在他的唇边，眼眶一时红热。我抚摸着他的脸，狠狠地盯着他溢满泪水的双眸，告诉他我此时不得发泄有多痛苦，这一切都是拜他的发情所赐。他帮我舔弄着，像是赎罪般虔诚。他口技过于青涩，算不上舒适的体验，但我看着他的脸颊随着我的出入不断收缩放大，听着他泻出的闷哼，心中满是愉悦，我射在他的喉咙处，拔出来的时候他已经满脸通红，眼神更加地混沌。

“你在想什么？”

白色的液体从他的嘴角流下，他愣愣的看着我。

“你在想让我艹进你的身体里吗？让我完全占有你，来满足你那无法说出口的淫欲。”

我扯下他的校裤，里面是浅蓝色色平角裤，禁欲又纯真，渗出一片水痕。他的身下已经泥泞不堪，我抓住他的手向他的身后探入，那里的小口正翕张着等待着。

他依然嘀咕着对不起，他委屈的声音令我很满意。

我忽然计上心来，慢条斯理地整顿好衣裳，提上裤子，用手指抹干他交错纵横的眼泪和脖颈处的精液，轻柔地笑了。

“我刚才太冲动了，对不起。我想我们还是学生，很多事情不可以做，我相信你只是一时犯了错。”

“你放心光哥，我不会告诉别人的，明天一来我们还是友好的前后桌。”

他已然完全沦陷在欲望里，眼眶里充满不舍和渴望，这正是我想要的。我要让他求我，让他愧疚，让他以为这都是自己的责任。

“那我走啦，”我站起身装作要离开的样子，“明天见。”

我的裤腿被人死命拉住，他跪坐在地上声泪俱下地祈求我帮帮他，我那万人敬仰太阳神般的前桌，此时竟滑稽地像是一个淫荡的弃妇。

“什么？”

“求求你…”他嘤咛着，他已经完全沉沦在发情期的魔鬼手中了，“我好难受…帮帮我吧…都是我的错，你让我做什么都可以。”

“夏之光，你怎么这么坏。”

他满脸不可置信地看着我。

“今天我被你勾引，在这艹完你，你回家就告诉老师和家长，让我背处分怎么办？”

“不会的！…”他拼命的摇头，“是我求你的让我求求你！”  
我把他湿透了的上衣扒了下去，拿出手机摄像对准他的脸，他的脸在镜头下更美了，黑密的睫毛、白皙的皮肤和红润的嘴唇色彩分明，两颗挂在脸上风情万种。我想就是米开朗基罗来了，也无法将他的美刻画出分毫。

“夏之光，你怎么了。”

他迷迷糊糊得，看见我在录像又咬住嘴唇什么都不肯说。我伸出手，在镜头拍不到的地方揉捏他胸前的红豆，那一边在我的玩弄下肿胀起来。

“啊…不要……不要……”

“你怎么这幅样子？”

“啊…我…我发情了……不要…”

我手向下游去，开始揉捏他的性器，虽然是omega但也有着十足的分量。

“不要玩了…求求你。”

他挺起腰配合我乱来的手。

“求我什么？”

“艹我，求求你艹我。”

他伸手抓住的我手机：“不要拍了好不好…艹进来，现在就艹我！你让我做什么都可以，求你了！”

“那好吧。”

我把他淫荡的样子完完整整的录下来，手机扔到一边，掏出早已肿胀得紫红的性器对准那泥泞的小穴捅了进去。那里格外的紧致，夏之光的第一次被我完完全全的拥有了。他小声地哼唧，眼泪又掉了下来，我轻轻的吻去。

“太快了…哈…”

“慢一点…求你…”

我也没有经验，只曾经对着成人影片自渎过。但这片天堂之地似乎在牵引我无师自通地探索着。他的身体美妙极了，练舞给了他一身漂亮的肌肉线条，纤长柔软，我发狠地操弄他可以配合我的发力扭成不同的姿势。我把他翻过身去，他的臀丘因为多年练舞柔软紧致，狠狠地打下去，那两坨肉颤悠悠地浮现出巴掌的红印。

他就这样射了出来。

射精的瞬间他狠狠地夹住了我，吸得我一时失神。我的前桌，有些超乎寻常淫荡的天分，想到这我揉捏着他的乳头，更加用力地顶弄着他的花心。

我把他的长腿架在肩上，捏住他的下巴让他看我们亲密无间的相合，我亲他、吻他、羞辱他，他从做爱中尝到甜果，于是讨好般的配合着我，像乖顺的兔子。

我们浓情蜜意，我几乎开始幻想这种场景出现在我往后生命的每一天里。

但我戳到那点的时候，他却不可抑制地抖动起来。

“不要…出去…啊…”

“这是生殖腔么？宝贝。”

“那里绝对不可以…啊…你快出去…哈…”

他开始推拒我，这推拒让我失望，但也更激起了我的征服欲，我一下一下地凿着，他却死死的守着那处。我堵住他的阴茎，哄着他说：

“宝贝，你忘了你刚才怎么求我的么，让我进去。”

他的眼泪又流了下来，他咬着嘴唇望着我，小声地嘟囔着不可以和想射。

他的泪水不会激起我的同情，只会让我更疯狂，我把他翻过去按在身下，边舔弄他的腺体，边玩弄他的乳头和舌头。在我的全面进攻下，他终于失守了。

挤入生殖腔的那一刻，我贴近了他的耳朵：

“爽么，婊子。”

我趁他挫败失神，迅速在他的体内成结，他疯狂挣扎起来，哭喊着不要标记，我锁住他的喉咙，他因窒息再次被我擒住，我捋开他的颈发，在后颈狠狠地咬下去。

我完成了射精。

他完完全全是我的了。

标记完成后，我坏心眼的贴近他的耳廓，用最低沉的声音近似乎用气声地唤他。

“之光。”

他听到这个称呼不再随着我的操弄律动，甚至连呻吟喘息的声音都停止了，我抚上他的胸口，那里急促地跳动着。

“你喜欢他是吗。”

他拼命的摇头沙哑的嗓音一直重复没有。

“呵。我们去他的座位上做好不好，之光？”

我不顾他的哭叫，把他抱起来放在课桌上操着，交合处的秘水混着精液流了一桌子，我再一次交代在了他的体内。

他已经射不出任何东西了，半张着嘴巴沉浸在高潮中，眼神空洞麻木。我抓着他的头发，让他跪在地上。

“擦桌子舔干净，否则明天你男神来上学，桌子上都是你的骚味。”

他又开始哭，哭的不再美丽脆弱，而是像婴儿啼哭那样皱巴巴、丑丑的，他哭得绝望、悲伤，我知道他爱哭，可我第一次看到他这样，我讨厌这样的他，讨厌他爱着别人，于是拼命的想我此时说什么话能让他更悲痛欲绝。

“你已经属于我了，在你求我艹进来的时候就应该想到了。你没吃避孕药吧，都说大屁股好生养，你很可能会怀上我的孩子哦，舞蹈学院会要一个生过孩子的omega吗？”

“还是你要去打掉这个孩子，家里人会逼问你是谁的种，他们要是来找我，那我就把今天你勾引我的场景一字不落地讲出去。”

“还有那段录像，你知道你在录像里有多美吗？我会把他发在班群里、校群里，让你的男神看见！当然我还会给肖老师单独发一份。”

“你已经被我标记了，夏之光，以后没我你可怎么活。”

他浑身青紫，遍布吻痕和咬痕，腿间泥泞不堪，看起来惨不忍睹，原来我在他身上发泄了这么多情欲。

他嚎啕大哭，挣扎地坐起来拼命的用手指扣挖那些留存在体内的精液，他被我的话吓到了。

他害怕极了，可他抱紧了我。

4

夏之光啊，你这样美丽又愚蠢、善良又天真，如果不是遇见我，你该会有多可怜。

End.


End file.
